llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 23
A Day Out on Golden Week The girls go out for some fun during Golden Week! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'You': Everyone was super hyped at today's Golden Week live show! Chika: Totally! I always get butterflies before the start of a show, but with the crowd so pumped up, we couldn’t help but enjoy ourselves, too! Riko: Yes. It’s almost like our energy and the audience’s support combined to become one unified feeling. Mari: It was definitely a great show. And now we can enjoy the rest of our Golden Week in style! Kanan: You said it. Actually, why don’t we have an after party later to celebrate? Mari: Non, non! We’ll all be cooled off later on. Let’s party right now! Dia: That’s easy for you to say. We haven’t prepared anything. Mari: We’ll just do the main party later, then. Nut we should at least have a toast! Ruby: Oh, we’ve got plenty of unopened juice and mineral water, if they’ll do! I’ll go get them. Hanamaru: Ruby, that’s too much for one person to carry. I’ll help you. Yoshiko: I know how this goes. I’ll help, too. Ruby: Thank you, Hanamaru. You too, Yoshiko. Yoshiko: My name is Yohane!  Mari: *Chuckle* Does everyone have a drink? Chika: Yup, I think we’re good. To a successful live show! Together: Cheers! Chika: Whew… We did a live show, and now we’re doing an after party. Hee, hee! I’m so happy! If I just had some sweets, I’d be in heaven. Riko: *Giggle* Oh, Chika. You’ll have plenty of sweets to eat at the after party, right? Chika: Yeah, I know. But after all that dancing, I’m starved! Ruby: Chika, are you hungry? I’ve got some candy if you want it. Chika: Ooh! Thank you! Don’t mind if I do! Riko: We were just talking about the after party, but you’re snacking already… Chika: Mmf… I-It’s okay. It’s just one piece of candy! Ruby: I wish I could have one too, but lately I’ve been snacking on junk food way too much lately. *Giggle* Even Dia’s been chastising me. Chika: You too? Mito is always on my case about eating too much junk. I wonder if my mom will say the same thing the next time I see her. Riko: Oh, are you going to get to see her on Mother’s Day? What’d you get her, Chika? Chika: Mother’s… Day? Ack! I was so preoccupied with the show, I totally forgot! Wh-What am I gonna do?! Ruby: It’s the second Sunday in May, right? Chika: Y-Yeah… Ruby, did you get your mom a present already? Ruby: Ummm… Well, Dia did, but… Chika: Oh, so you still haven’t gotten one? Ruby: No. I wanted to slip away and get something on my own. I want to surprise my mom, is I need to keep it a secret from her and Dia. Riko: That’s awesome. I bet your mom will love being surprised. Chika: I know, right? Surprises are the way to go! Riko: What do you mean, “I know, right?” You’d completely forgotten until just a minute ago! Chika: *Giggle* Well, you wanna come with me tomorrow? Riko: Tomorrow? Chika: Yeah. I’m going to go shopping for a Mother’s Day gift. What do you say? Yoshiko: *Sigh* That was an incredible show, but I’m beat. I don’t want to move for a while. Hanamaru: Me either, I’m completely out of energy. Yoshiko: I’m not out of energy. It’s more like I’m charging up for the next time we take the stage. Hanamaru: If you’re recharging, I’m recharging, zura. Yoshiko: H-Hey, don’t curl up next to me. You’re too hot! Kanan: What’s wrong, little freshmen? You’re splayed out on the ground. You’re not ill, are you? Yoshiko: N-No, we’re just, uhh… resting? Hanamaru: We’re charging up for the next live show. We’ll be up and at ‘em again in no time. Right, Yoshiko? Yoshiko: I told you, my name’s Yohane! Kanan: *Laughs* I’m glad you’re feeling okay, but if you keep laying around on the ground, you’re gonna catch a case of vacation blues. Hanamaru: Vacation blues? You mean when you feel gloomy once the holidays are over? Yoshiko: Oh, that. I think I’ve gone through that before. Kanan: Then you two should hang out with me tomorrow. Unless you already have plans? Yoshiko: No, I don’t have anything special going on. Are you doing something? Kanan: That settles it, then. Tomorrow, we’re all hitting the gym!  Together: Huh?! Mari: Dia, Dia! Did you see this flyer?! Dia: No… “New Tea Fair?” Mari: Yes! I’m really itching to go check it out! Dia: Hmm… More than the first teas of the growing season, I’d like to take a look at these limited-edition matcha-flavored chocolates… Mari: What are you saying? Tea before treats! New tea means I can concoct a new version of my famous Stewshine! You: A new version of Stewshine? Mari, are you still making that stuff? Mari: Absolutely. But this won’t be the usual recipe. I’ll use the first tea of the season to make Green Stewshine! You: *Gulp* I’m curious… but at the same time, I’m terrified. Dia: I’m far more uneasy about it, myself. And as I said, these limited-edition chocolates are… Mari: Yes, yes! Anyways, we’re going to the fair tomorrow!  Dia: T-Tomorrow? Mari: Tomorrow! We must do good deeds without hesitation! Dia: Good deeds?! Chika: Hey, everybody! Who wants to come shopping with me tomorrow? Mari: That’s funny. We were making plans to go to the mall to attend the fair. Kanan: What a coincidence! We just decided to work out at the new gym they built there. Chika: Huh? We all decided to go to the mall? What a weird coincidence. Well, why don’t we all head over there together tomorrow? |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Riko': Chika, the special Mother's Day display is on the 7th floor. Mari: The tea fair is down on the basement level. Kanan: The new gym’s in a separate building. Chika: Well, this is where we split up, I guess. You: Yup. See you later! Hey, Yoshiko, where’re you going? Yoshiko: Don’t worry about me, You. Get your head in the game! Let’s head down to the basement! You: Wait, what? I thought you and Hanamaru were going to work out with Kanan. Yoshiko: I’m… going shopping with you all. Right, Zuramaru? Hanamaru: R-Right! I’mma… Kanan: Yoshiko! Hanamaru! Together: H-Here! Kanan: You’re going to the gym with me, right? Yoshiko: Uhh… Umm… Err… Kanan: Of course you are. C’mon! This way! Together: Okay… Mari: *Chuckle* Kanan’s raring to go. We need to be just as pumped up as she is!  Dia: I don’t see the need to work ourselves into a frenzy over buying tea. Chika: Wow, look at all this stuff! What should I get? Riko: There are so many options, it might be hard to pick just one. Oh, Chika, what about this scarf? Chika: That is nice. Oh, but so is this… Riko: I like this handkerchief, too… And they have wallets and purses in that display over there! Chika: Oh, nice. I wonder what would make my mom happiest. Huh? What’s wrong, Ruby? Ruby: Umm… I think I might have to give up on my gift… Chika: Give up? Why, all of a sudden? Ruby: I’m kinda… broke. Heh, heh… Chika: B-Broke?! Riko: Oh, no… I guess it was more expensive than expected… Chika: Wait, I forgot… I’ve pretty much been out of money since the show ended. Riko: Yeah. I was so busy dealing with the show, I completely forgot about that. Chika: Well, this is a bummer. What’re we gonna do about our presents? Yoshiko: Hnngh… Hrrrrgh! Ow, ow! That hurts! Easy, Zuramaru! Hanamaru: I-I’m sorry, zura! Was it really that bad? Yoshiko: N-No, it’s okay. This low-level stuff is a cake walk. *Sigh* But I guess I’m not great at these stretches. Hanamaru: Geez, Yoshiko… You’re as inflexible as ever. Yoshiko: You’re one to talk! You haven’t made much progress, either! Hanamaru: That’s not true, zura. Compared to how I was when I started, I’m a little bit more… Kanan: Hey, you two! We came here to work our bodies, not out jaws! Hanamaru: Ah, Kanan! You just did cardio! Are you really going to do more? Kanan: Yes. This is still just warmup territory. I can run for a lot longer than this. Hanamaru: W-Wow… We’re already worn out just from stretching. Yoshiko: Seriously. You’re in an entirely different dimension, Kanan. I’m in awe! Kanan: Aww, don’t exaggerate. You two aren’t that far off from where I’m at. Together: Don’t be ridiculous! Don’t be ridiculous, zura! Kanan: R-Really? Mari: Wow, they’ve got these kinds of tea leaves? These are from the first grow of the season? And over here… Dia: Mari, will you please settle down: The tea isn’t going to grow legs and walk away. Mari: I understand that. I’m just having so much fun! Oh, what is this? I’ve never seen anything like it! Dia: *Sigh* In one ear and out the other. How’re you doing, You? You: Oh, I’m just taking my time and looking around. What about yourself, Dia? It seems like you’ve barely stopped to look at anything. Dia: That’s because I have my hands full trying to wrangle Mari! She’s running around all over! Mari: Oh, Dia! They’ve got samples of the new teas over there. Since we’re here, we should try them! Dia: *Sigh* Well, I am getting a bit thirsty. Why don’t we all go together? You? You: Oh, I was going to check out the sweets over in the other direction. Dia: Sweets? Like the limited-edition matcha flavored chocolates?! Mari: C’mon, Dia! Dia: Huh? W-Wait, Mari! You: Hoo boy. I hope Dia’s gonna be okay. Oh, well! This looks scrumptious. Maybe I should buy some for everyone? |} Category:Story Category:Aqours